The Diary Of Three Weasleys and A Potter
by iceskater25705
Summary: The sequel to the Diary of Two Weasleys, A Potter, and A Grager. If you have not read it do not read this one. Hermione turns Suicidal, is Harry getting cold feet, is Ron thinking of his sibling in ways he shouldn't?
1. The Entrance

**Iceskaters Insights: You thought that you could escape the annoying, but VERY IMPORTANT, author notes I have. Even though I have a new story doesn't mean that I have to develop a new system! Anyway, I have a few things to say before I begin the story. **

**1 - The original purpose of the Prequel to The Diary of Three Weasleys and A Potter **

**was to focus mainly on a Harry/Ginny relationship. But too many people were**

**whining (by message) that I was leaving Ron/Hermione out as much. SO, I **

**switched focus for a while. Then the name was NOT fitting, SO, I am going to put**

**that relationship on the back burner for a while in this story. Now there are OBVI- **

**OUS THINGS like birth I can't leave out, but for the most part this is a Harry/Ginny**

**fic.**

**2- Fred is Married to Katie. Live with it. If you are an Oliver/Katie shipper I am sorry.**

**This is MY fanfic and it will turn out the way I want it to, as I am the author. I am **

**not trying to be rude. But this is the way I wish things would happen. Just FYI**

**3- Thanks ETERNALLY to my beta MagicalMischeifMakersInc. for all she has done for**

**me. Seriously. YOU ROCK! Also thanks to JK ROWLING for authoring these AMAZ-**

**ING novels from which I write. PRETTY MUCH nothing in this (or my last) story**

**belongs to me. Also thanks to Snowy Winter Tales for being my inspiration.**

**I HAVE SAID EVERYTHING I WAS GONNA SAY. SO NOW I PRESENT TO YOU**

**_THE DIARY OF 3 WEASLEYS AND A POTTER_**

**_CHAPTER ONE - THE ENTRANCE_**

**October 21 - Ginny - 7:00 P. M. **

Wow. I love Harry and my's new apartment! It's amazing! It only bothers me that my freaking brother lives next door. I am THRILLED that Hermione lives there; I just wish Ron didn't. Don't get me wrong, I AM THRILLED that they got married. I thought neither of them would find life partners. . . but still, I would much rather them live two doors down. And to add to the fact, Ron and I have grown up in the same house, went to the same school and bunked in the same Hogwarts house! AND I AM SO PISSED OFF AT RON ANYWAY! Harry and I were snogging on our bed. NOTHING MORE! And my idiot brother came over because he thought we were having sex! The bastard! He knows I can do whatever I want. But PERSONALLY I do not want to wait until marriage. Yes, Harry and I are waiting. AND I AM STILL trying to talk him into kids. It is bothering the hell out of me that he doesn't want them. I mean, I understand why, but still... I gotta piss. Bye!

Ginny

**October 21 - Hermione - 7: 16 P. M.**

Okay. So here I am tear - covered sleeping in a half - empty bed. Ron is sleeping on the couch. I MADE HIM! I mean, ever since I was a little girl and knew what sex and virginity was, I figured tonight would be the night that "it" would go "bye-bye", not that I would be pregnant and sleeping alone whilst my new husband sleeps on the couch muttering about how he is going to kill my two best friends for having sex. THIS IS SO WRONG AND MESSED UP! Life is getting to be like so screwed up. Sometimes I think about how easy it would be to let go, then I remember that there are people that I love, like Harry and Ginny and my new family-in-law. Then I just sit and think of baby names and wonder what sex feels like. I mean I don't really remember it at all; I was so drunk and depressed. Seriously. And I don't THINK Ron does either. Oh great, now I'm crying.

Hermione


	2. The Weasleys

**ICESKATERS INSIGHTS: So, chapter one is up, and here is two! Woot! Sorry it is taking me so long to write the chapters, but you see, there is this LITTLE time-consuming activity in my band called BAND and it takes A TON of time. And I am in the Pit so I had an extra week of camp. So I have very little time. So, now I present to you chapter two of...**

**_The Diary of Three Weasleys and a Potter_**

**_Chapter Two: The Weasleys_**

* * *

****

**October 25 - Ron - 8:41 AM**

So I have been married for a week. And I have been sleeping on the couch for a week. NOT A GOOD START, HUH? Well, being married to a hormonal, teenage, pregnant Hermione is NOT EASY! Because even though we are staying on Hogwarts campus and everything, we still get one weekend a month to spend time at home according to McGonagall. And it isn't easy to think about Harry and Ginny screwing each other's brains out all the time! I mean, this is _GINNY_ we are talking about. _MY_ Ginny. My sibling. Just like _MY_ George, or _MY _Charlie. They are MINE not someone ELSE'S...erm. I, I, I, I didn't just write that croses out a million times Oh Merlin, if My Mione sees that I am DEAD! SHIT!

Ron

* * *

**October 25 - Harry - 9:00AM**

OK. So, I have been thinking. I love Ginny with all of my heart, BUT I think maybe we rushed into our engagement a little. Okay. A lot. Seriously. It's bad enough Ron thinks Ginny and I are screwing each other's brains out, but as far as I know she is still a virgin. As am I , and that I am DEFINITELY sure of. I mean, I love Ginny more than anything in the world, BUT seriously, watching Ron and Hermione deal with a marriage. And with kids. I just dont think I am ready for it. I mean, I know I have to wait a year and all at least for Ginny to be of age, but still. I... I just don't know.

Harry


	3. Sweet Suicide

**Iceskater's Insights: Howdy Y'all! Sorry it has taken so long for me to make the new chapter! I joined Marching band and lemme say, it is a MAJOR time-sucker!!! But I loved it! Anywho, I hope you love this chapter!!!! **

_**The Diary of Three Weasley's and a Potter**_

_**Chapter 3: Sweet Suicide**_

**28 October - Hermione - 8:49 P.M.**

Okay. So, Ron is always looking at Ginny. I mean, I know I am not the prettiest girl ever, but you know, he is the father of my baby! He is MY husband! Oh gosh! I can't wait until the baby comes so life can get back to normal. Sometimes I realize how long it will be. I mean, it's only been one or two months and now, well, there's at least seven more to go, I am already miserable, and Ron doesn't love me anymore; my world is slowly shattering. Sometimes I wonder about who would even care, even notice if I would kill myself. Ending it all would be so much easier. But then I think about how pratt-ish I am to think about that. I think about my baby. He or she is going to be a miracle, MY miracle. One of many miracles I want. And then I get all happy and giddy. It's amazing to think that a little person is living inside of me! It makes me feel so special! And then I think of how much I screwed up. How I am not ready for this yet. And I really won't be for another two or three years. I dunno. The Pratt is calling for me. I do wish he would stop calling me My Mione. I am not "His" Mione. I am HERMIONE, not HISMIONE. Grr.

Hermione

**Iceskater's Insights: Sorry it's so brief. I only had 10 or 15 minutes and I thought, "Hey self, let's write the next chapter foir all my readers begging for more!!!" So here it is! Sorry again! Please R&R! NO FLAMES PLEASE!**


End file.
